Jack Gets Hungry
by wayunlucky13
Summary: Jack gets hungry, so does girl. Jack tries to charm girl. Girl is different from most, girl gets annoyed and slaps Jack. Jack is determined, so is girl.


**Jack Gets Hungry**

Summary: Jack gets hungry, so does girl. Jack tries to charm girl. Girl is different from most, girl gets annoyed and slaps Jack. Jack is determined, so is girl.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to the story, 'My Pearl' but it has nothing to do with it..

**Disclaimer:** My plans were foiled once again, While I tried to recover the ownership of 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' So I don't own them or anything else you recognize . . . yet. cackles evilly though I doubt I will, Disney is holding on tight to this one . . . I do own Captain Avery Jayee though . . . that's a start . . .

**Billy:** Captain Jayee? That's a start? Whatever you wanna believe . . .

**Me:** Oh, whatever I've made up more people then you've met.

**Billy:** That's because you don't introduce us.

**Me:** Yeah, well my pally's can't see you . . .

**Billy: **Still . . . it's rude . . .

**Me: **Since when do I have good manners?

**Billy: **That's true.

**Me:** What?

**Billy:** whistles nervously Nothing . . . nothing at all.

**Me:** I know you're hiding something . . . I'll find out what somehow . . . Oh and I own Billy the ghost in my room . . . wave Billy!

**Billy:** waves You don't own me . . . I own myself. And if your friends can't see me, how come they can?

**Me:** Sure . . . I don't own you . . . rolls eyes and because these people have an imagination . . .

**Billy:** rolls eyes okay, whatever . . .

* * *

'Aw, land. Meaning no more old men missing women, and **NO MORE SOBER!** The ship's supply ran out two days ago! I've been sober the entire time! I got SEASICK! The only thing I hate 'bout land is that, you gotta get rid of your sea legs and restrictions! You can't go exactly anywhere when restricted to land. More expanses on land anyway.

I love Tortuga! 'Specially after a long day of being **sober**! Only 20 paces to the nearest Tavern. I love this place! Food without the rats!

I love the Pearl an' all but, I need women, food and rum once in a while. And I'm here!'  
and I walk into the Tavern and sit next to the tap . . . then I hear, "And Really Bad Eggs" sung softly so naturally after I finish an apple and getting another and of course have two mugs of rum . . . I turn in the direction of where the singing came from. And sitting there is a very good-looking girl . . . now that could be, because I haven't seen a woman in days, or the fact that I've been pretty sober . . . being sober messes up a lot of things you know.

But anyway I get another mug and get ready to work my magic. I walk over, mug in hand . . . I say, sitting down next to the girl "You're far too pretty to be sitting all be yourself." The girl yells, "Christina, gimme another one!" and right away a barmaid replaces the girl's empty mug with a full one. She turns toward me, and glares "What Do you want?" I get a good look at her, long (mid-back) black hair . . . a little like my own with knots, braids, and twine in her hair pulled back with a brown bandana . . . She's wearing a man's shirt, brown bridges, and black boots "Just wondering what a pretty lass is doing _alone_." I answer apparently it was the wrong thing to say. "You probably think I'm some _common_ whore, or I'm some _man's_ useless wife that was thrown out, don't you?" "Well, no offense, but, the odds are against you." I answered truthfully . . . finding a single girl in Tortuga who was not in the prostitution business was hard . . . She chugged the mug, and threw it hard against the nearest wall and yelled, "Another, Chris!" she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and continued "Well I suppose since I'm a _woman_, I can't _possibly _be in a bar minding my own business and drink myself into sleep waking up with an enormous hangover since that can't _possibly_ be right!" "Well . . . " I said scratching the nape of my neck nervously "Well kind _Sir_. I'm not named _Lady_, _wench_ nor _girl_." She spit at my feet and continued "If you want to speak to me, call me Captain!" "What did a naval officer give you that _title?_" I said amused again not the thing to say . . . I really am not having the best night am I? "Chris, where is my **blasted** rum?" she growled I'm not kidding then she curled her fists "Look, _Buddy_. I came here to eat, drink, perhaps sleep, and be left alone! Not get mocked for my title! I'm Captain Avery Jayee of the Lucky Fox!" "I've heard of it, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." I stick out my hand and chuckle when she widens her eyes . . . but then she narrows them at me. "You can't be the Captain of The Black Pearl . . . Old wives' tales he is!" she swats away my hand "No, I got the pearl in Port Royal right after I slipped right under the navy's noses." I say almost truthfully "Now, you're just bragging!" "Really?" I raise an eyebrow in curiosity and surprise. I've tried this out on a number of women and they cling to it . . . "I think it's quite obvious how Port Royal should be a Pirate's Kingdom." "Really? Tell me." This was getting interesting . . .

"My ship was attacked by another crew of pirates . . . Of course, and our ship had won the fight, but of course, not without some major damage done to the hull." She paused "Go on." "And with our _luck_, Port Royal was only a bit away. But, I had to dress as a noblewoman. My first mate pretended to be the captain and the rest of the crew cleaned up a bit." She swallowed "We passed off as Merchant Sailors and a woman who bartered passage to the Americas. Apparently Port Royal is very friendly with merchants." She rolled her eyes "When they heard about our close encounter with a band of _wild_ pirates the 'governor' paid for the repairs and his daughter and I were to have tea." She made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue "Well, my point is the people of Port Royal are Gullible ones."

* * *

(Avery's POV): "Aye, but, my situation was a little different . . . " Oh whatever . . . how? And he did the most unpredictable thing in the universe! rolls eyes He told me a story with very obvious stretches of truth . . . using phrases like, "When a giant sea serpent." And etc. and etc. and obviously leaving out certain stuff. I know this because he would pause every once in a while with a very, focused look on his face, as if deciding whether or not to lie. (**A/N:** I'm sorry for all the skipping but I didn't wanna type all of the movie in Jack's POV.) "You expect me to believe all of that, even the part where you supposedly tamed the lion in position of the keys?" he nodded . . . grinning . . . he can't be that stupid . . . So I slap him! He obviously stops grinning and looks at me confused and said, "What was that for." "That was for one, telling me a tale of lies! Two, for telling me the story you tell a common whore to get her to come with you, that I'm sure of! Three, for trying to get me to follow in the footsteps of said whore's . . . And, finally for lengthening my night with old tales of old adventures!"

* * *

(Back to Jack's POV): She started heading for the stairs next to the bar . . . "Wait!" I said running after her . . . there's no way I'm putting all of that work to waste . . . she turned around glaring straight at me, "What!" "I didn't mean to. I'm just an ol' sea captain reminiscing a little." She narrowed her eyes at me and didn't say anything as if deciding whether to stop or not.. "Fine, take me away..." She stuck out her hand. I grabbed it, and said, "This way, Milady Captain." She just rolled her eyes at the mock formal. "Quickly, before I change my mind." She said . . . "As you wish." I said 

I dragged her over to the port, she smiled and said, "Are you gonna give me a tour of 'The Black Pearl." Her eyes seemed glazed over with excitement . . . "Maybe." I gave a knowing-smile. Then she poked me her voice changed from sweet and excited to forceful and angry "Well, are you?" I sighed maybe bringing her wasn't the best of ideas . . . "Yes, Miss Jayee." She poked me, and said happily, "That's Captain to you." I glared back at her, she giggled and said, "No fun, _Captain_ Sparrow." She smiled again . . . Okay, maybe picking her up wasn't a too bad of an idea . . . at least she uses the my correct title . . .

"Can I show you my ship afterwards?" She asked "Sure, Sure . . ." and I waved my hand, I didn't really wanna seeher _ship_, after all, it was probably some rowboat with all of her belongings in it . . .

I gave her a tour of the whole thing, including the place where the crew practices sword-fighting at the bottom of the ship . .

Infact, I saved that for last. Frightful mistake . . .

* * *

(Avery's POV): It had really been the Black Pearl, the _real_ one . . . But, I've been letting my emotions run too freely with this man. I must keep him in confusion about me, and all . . . After all, having someone who knows you too much, is often a _fatal_ mistake in **Piracy**. So when he showed me the armory, (**A/N:** I think that's what it's called) I cornered him, pulling my sword out of it's place and setting it down, when he turned around, on his chest, right before his throat . . . "Captain Sparrow, you know the mistake of letting a pirate, not of the crew, onto _your_ ship right?" He nodded slowly and carefully, saying, "How 'bout we go about fair and square." I swallowed, "Sure, I might as well _give_ you a chance to save your ship." I move my sword closer and say, "Get out your sword, **now**, and put your gun to the floor." I glare at him while he gets his sword. "Alright." I say as I quickly move my sword, "Let's Dance!" 

Our swords hit and the rest is madness . . . I can't even remember the rest, I got him cornered and said, "This has been fun, but I gotta go now . . . I'm gonna spare you your life, Savvy?" he smiles and says, "You must be mad, you could take the Pearl." I slash his arm and say, "I am not mad, just brilliant." I answer I put my sword back and say, "You can remember this as the night, you almost died in the hands of, Captain, Avery, Jayee . . ." I walked backwords toward the door, I am not going to trust this man with my life . . . He chuckles and says, "Maybe we'll do this again sometime." I nod and say, barely above a whisper, "We will." and I leave with my life, and him a little shaken up, but, still in place

And that was one of my stories tipps hat

**

* * *

A/N:** So, tell me how it was? I hope you read all of it, I worked hard on this story... And tell me the truth please, I want to know if something's wrong with the story and such...


End file.
